


warm

by wenhuis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff I think, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Metaphors, super short, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenhuis/pseuds/wenhuis
Summary: junhui was like the sun. wonwoo was mesmerized by his magnificence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first work and i'm kinda of afraid to post it.  
> I'M DEEPLY SORRY for all the mistakes, because english is not my mother tongue after all.  
> hope you guys enjoy this ;-)

_junhui was like the sun._

 

he was pure light and warmth. wonwoo watched him, but fearing that all his magnificence would burn him.

 

he was like the sun and wonwoo was a mere planet, being attracted by his gravitational force.

 

but like the sun, he didn't belong to anyone, only to the universe. he was unreachable, a presence in the sky that gave live to everyone but impossible to be with it.

 

when he let wonwoo in it was a surprise. like founding a new planet.

 

it was easy to fall in love with junhui, after all. his existence was mesmerizing and wonwoo was utterly amazed with him. because he was not only beautiful on the outside but on the inside too.

 

but it didn't amazed only wonwoo, because as the sun light, junhui’s light reached every single person.

 

the prince of china, was his nickname. the whole campus knew him as that. the chinese prince who had a heart with the size of earth. but even though he had a big heart he never let himself belong to anyone.

 

but wonwoo was different. he entered so quietly that no one perceived. and as closer he got, the warmth became bigger.

 

they started to gravitate around each other like a binary star. junhui was a giant star and wonwoo was a white dwarf.

 

when they collided they became a supernova. a type Ia supernova, according to science.

 

but after all, junhui was still the sun. the source of light and heat of our system.

 

and wonwoo was a mere planet. gravitating around junhui.

 

no one really understood how they ended up together. junhui being bright as the sun and wonwoo being cold as a planet without a star. but junhui bought light and warmth to him. junhui bought life.

 

he thought a few times that he wasn't enough to junhui. that the boy deserved more and more and more. but those thoughts always left his mind as junhui kissed him like the universe was about to explode.

 

junhui always held him like he was the most precious thing on the universe. and he knew that to the boy he was, because it was something that he was used to hear all the time.

 

their friends always said they were the perfect couple, but junhui always said to them that they weren't because the perfection is pretty boring. what made them work was their little flaws because the acceptance of those flaws was what made it beautiful.

 

junhui always made wonwoo felt like he was on fire. when they were in bed covered in sweat with junhui whispering i love you’s in his neck was the moment that wonwoo felt like he was burning the most. it was the moment where they weren't like a sun and a planet but like only one thing.

 

but being so close to the sun left burns. every time they fought was like solar explosions. after their fights junhui always kissed his wounds and it was like he never got burnt.

 

one day, they were in bed and it was so warm. it was home.

 

 _“you know, right? that to me you're the sun”_ wonwoo said holding junhui tighter. the boy gave him the biggest smile in the world and kissed his temple.

  
_“if i am the sun, then you're the whole universe, right?”_


End file.
